heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Atomix
Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Personality Atomix acts with a kind of "righteous" personality, and speaks to others with proper titles, such as referring to Max as "grandfather," and Gwen as "cousin." Atomix names his special attacks, much like a character from an anime show. Powers and Abilities As his name implies, Atomix can create and manipulate nuclear energy from his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" Atomix doesn't need to chant every time he does an attack but does so for some attacks so he can focus his power. Atomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. Atomix is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up to a very high altitude. His hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. Atomix is capable of flight. Atomix's known attacks include: * 'Fissile Whistle: '''A flying ramming attack. * '''Nuclear Winner: '''A massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey and other enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area. * '''Fusion Cuisine: '''A fusion ball, which can burn up Zs'Skayr and greatly harm Lord Transyl. He can also make the attack continue even after he turns back into Ben. The light is shown to be very bright, as everyone present got blinded by it in ''The Vampire Strikes Back. Weaknesses Atomix is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown. Atomix can get tired after using up most of his energy. Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Atomix is Ben's second most powerful alien (the first being Alien X). * Atomix was first seen in the season four's sneak peek of Omniverse. * The way Atomix charges his attacks is based on Goku's Kamehameha chant from the series Dragon Ball, but sounds like the "Homina Homina Homina" exclamation of Ralph Kramden from The Honeymooners. * Unlike Ben's other aliens, Atomix was named by Azmuth. * Like Rath and Echo Echo, Atomix gives names to his attacks and moves. * Atomix was designed by Dou Hong. * Atomix refers to people by a title or his relation with them, calling Max "Grandfather" and Gwen "Cousin". * Atomix's voice is very similar to Aquaman from Batman: The Brave and the Bold, both of whom are voiced by John DiMaggio. * As shown in Ken 10, Atomix is one of Ken's favorite aliens, as Atomix was one of the first aliens Ken wanted to turn into. * Similarly to Big Chill, Brainstorm, Ultimate Echo Echo, Water Hazard, and Lodestar (in Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien''), Atomix's mouth doesn't move when he talks. * His voice is similar to a traditional superhero. ** His voice is also very similar to Zapp Brannigan from Futurama. ** As well as Captain LaserBeam, also voiced by DiMaggio, from The Thrilling Adventure Hour.